


Sweeter than Honey, Rounder than the Moon

by FlawedVictori



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Summer enjoy their honeymoon. </p><p>Longish smut, with breast-focus and teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter than Honey, Rounder than the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr, Chickengums, if you liked this?

Summer was slow to wake up that morning, but enveloped as she was in a sense of warmth and safety, it was entirely justified.

  
  


Powerful arms were wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against her _wife_.

  
  


She giggled to herself for a moment, though she tried not to wake Raven. Every time she looked at the larger woman, or even thought of the word 'wife', a goofy smile appeared on her face and she was wracked with little giggles.

  
  


They were finally married! All the years of preparation and planning and waiting had paid off spectacularly, despite a few mishaps, and now she was being spooned by her wife on their honeymoon on what had to be the most beautiful island she'd ever seen...

  
  


And last night, she been made love to by the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen.

  
  


Well... that wasn't _entirely_ accurate.

  
  


It'd started as making love, and the both of them just enjoying the casual contact with their wives...

  
  


But then the weeks of separation had caught up to them, Raven's gentle kisses and caresses turning into quick, rough rubs at her most sensitive spots and a tongue being shoved down her throat.

  
  


Raven... Raven had fucked her. What had started as gentle lovemaking had quickly turned into Raven roughly satisfying her every craving, ignoring her own needs in favor of bringing Summer to new heights of pleasure the likes of which she'd never experienced.

  
  


Sometime after her tenth orgasm but before the sixteenth she'd managed to ask Raven if she wanted to be touched.

  
  


Her wife's only response was to roll her clit around with her teeth, sending her into her... Fifteenth? Maybe fourteenth... orgasm, and slam her fingers home into her rear.

  
  


Eventually Raven had stopped... after both she and Summer had lost count. She placed it at somewhere approaching twenty, while Summer claimed it was at least thrice that.

  
  


Raven had immediately claimed that was ridiculous, even by huntress standards, and Summer had silenced her with a kiss, shaky hands going to work on her needy body, sending her into a quick orgasm and going for a second, before Raven had stopped her, leaning close to whisper in her ear.

  
  


“I'm beat... let's just sleep, okay? I wanna hold my wife close...”

  
  


They'd broken into giggles, and Summer had moved closer to kiss and be cuddled until they fell asleep.

  
  


Which brought her back to the present.

  
  


Raven had fucked her for hours the night before, casually dominating her and making her love every minute of it...

  
  


And she had, it had been fantastic... except that she was usually the dom.

  
  


She'd spent years learning the perfect spots to kiss and suck to tease her wife, how to slowly erode her control with whispered words, gentle touches, and a few sneaky caresses.

  
  


So being dominated, no, being fucked and reduced to a begging, spasming mess had been a bit of a blow to her pride.

 

Which meant she had to show her beautiful wife that every kitten had claws... and that every Rose had thorns.

 

She chuckled to herself and started mentally mapping out what shed do, where she'd touch and where she'd lick.

 

Raven was going to love every minute of the treatment she got... just as soon as she woke up.

 

Summer was sure of it.

 

/

 

Raven's first moments that morning were in sharp contrast to Summer's.

 

Instead of dozing a bit in her wife's arms and slowly coming into full consciousness surrounded by warmth and love, Raven's eyes snapped open the moment Summer left her arms, and she reached out to her on instinct.

 

Summer just smiled as a strong, calloused hand grabbed onto her shoulder, her wife squeezing a bit harder than necessary in her confusion.

 

She turned to say something, and saw a rare sight; Raven with wide eyes, her mouth open slightly, and her body language all but screaming 'please don't go'

 

Summer felt a rush of love for her, and she leaned in close to press her lips to her wife's, smiling against her and nearly cooing when Raven did the same.

 

Raven's arms wrapped around her, but she broke the kiss, shaking her head slightly. “I'm just going to get us some waters... I'll be right back, okay? I love you!”

 

Raven's arms didn't move, the normally stoic, occasionally cynical girl's jaw setting stubbornly in place as she pulled Summer closer. “No... 'm back to bed.”

 

Summer smile widened, though she didn't allow Raven to pull her close... which was more of a workout than she cared to admit; Raven's arms might not have been huge, but they were solid muscle, and she was pulling pretty hard.

 

“Raven. I'm going to get us some waters, okay? You need to wake up, or at least let me go. I'll be right back, and then we can cuddle all you want, okay?”

 

Raven smiled, then, and Summer smiled back... then Raven rolled over, her arms tightening, and Summer is pulled onto the bed.

 

She can't help but chuckle a bit... until she finds herself crushed under nearly three hundred pounds of muscle.

 

Although, if she was looking on the bright side, two of the least muscular spots (And, coincidentally, two of her favorite spots) on Raven's body were pressing against her face.

 

Rave's breathing stated to even out as the larger woman dozed off again... so, Summer took matters into her own hands.

 

Or, if she was being literal, took matters into her mouth.

 

She slowly licked around a nipple before sucking it into her mouth, Raven's sudden gasp making her grin around it as she pawed at her wife's other breast before giving her a light shove.

 

Raven rolled off her, hands flying to her breasts as she glared at Summer. “Hell of a wake-up call...”

 

Summer just grinned. “Hey, you started the rough stuff, sleepyhead. Don't dish it out unless you can take it.”

 

Raven reddened, and Summer liked to think she knew her well enough to know where her thoughts had went.

 

Her lovely little sub of a wife was remembering the events of the night before...

 

Judging by certain parts of her anatomy's reactions, she was remembering it in extreme detail.

 

Raven seemed to realize where she was looking, and she slipped on a cocky grin, even as the small pink nubs on her chest continued to harden. “You trying to say you didn't like it?”

 

Summer smiled back, shrugging. “Well, it was alright-”

 

Raven leaned forward suddenly, her grin shifting into a smirk. “Summer? I made you scream. And I _think_ I felt something dripping on me last ni-”

 

Summer shook her head quickly, a blush of her own quickly appearing on her pale cheeks. “I don't squirt! And even if I did, which I'm not saying I did because I _didn't_ , there's no way it hit the ceiling!”

 

Raven shook her head, grinning. “I dunno, it definitely seem-”

 

Summer tackled her then, shoving her back to the bed and burying her face into the crook of the larger woman's neck to hide her blush.

 

Raven seemed to have made her own assumptions about why she'd been tackled, her hands tracing gentle lines across the smaller girl's back muscles as she let out an appreciative moan.

 

“Heh...” Raven chuckled softly, squeezing her close. “Wanting a repeat of last night, huh? Well...” Her hands cupped her ass, and she gave a light squeeze. “I could probably be talked into going a few rounds, if you say please like a good little sub-”

 

Summer bit her neck, hard, and Raven started whimpering.

 

She pinched some of her skin between her teeth, making sure not to break the skin but biting hard enough to easily leave a mark.

 

Then she let go, allowing the reddened skin a moment or two's rest before slowly, agonizingly slowly running her tongue along the spot and chuckling at Raven's groan.

 

“You were saying?” She murmured, latching on to another spot and sucking gently before sinking her teeth in once more.

 

Raven's only response was a breathy moan of her name and to slightly buck her hips upwards, though Summer was unsure whether she was seeking pleasure or just trying to remind her that she had needs, and other places to touch... or if her hips had moved on their own.

 

It wouldn't be the first time.

 

Summer chuckled, running her tongue tortuously slowly along her latest love bite on her wife's neck before pulling up to lick at her earlobe.

 

“Raven...” She whispered, smirking when the larger woman gave a full-body shiver. “Say 'please'.”

 

“Please?” Raven said immediately, and Summer grimaces slightly.

 

“You know, it's not quite as fun when you give in right away. You could at least make me work for it a little-”

 

Raven kisses her, just a quick peck, then pulls back to look into her eyes.

 

Eyes like rubies met eyes like Ruby's.

 

“Summer.” Raven started, her voice carefully even. “I am a gorgeous woman who, less than twenty four hours ago, became your wife. I'm a fully trained huntress, and every muscle on my body is stronger than steel.

 

“I don't really know what-” Summer started, but Raven put a finger to her lips.

 

“As I was saying...I'm gorgeous, you love me, and last night I made you come like, what, a thousand times?”

 

“It wasn't a thou-” The finger touched her lips again, and Summer takes it into her mouth, sucking gently on it,

 

Raven blushes a bit, but presses on. “Anyway... I... uh...” She tries to pull the finger out of Summer's mouth, and the smaller girl wraps a hand around her wrist, pulling off the finger and giving it slow licks up and down as Raven watched, growing progressively redder.

 

“I... I... you should fuck me. I mean, there was a whole speech to say it, but really, the gist is that I want you to fuck me.” She blinked. “Please.”

 

Summer chuckled, then _moved_.

 

Raven's always astonished at just how fast the smaller girl can go when she decides to really move.

 

She's suddenly straddling her, the familiar weight pushing her down into the mattress as Summer starts pawing at her breasts.

 

She gasped at the sudden wave of pleasure, and Summer shoots her a quick grin.

 

Even after years of being Summer's go to place for when they fooled around, she still seemed to love touching Raven's breasts more than nearly anything else.

 

Though, to be fair, it was also the best place to touch to get Raven to drop the stoic act and start moaning and whimpering....

 

Though that wasn't the reason she tended to go for them first... or rather, not the only reason.

 

She tended to focus on Raven's breasts because they were magnificent.

 

Perfectly firm, but with just the right amount of give... perfectly even, perfectly shaped, perfectly sized, with the most perfect little pink nipples that puffed up beautifully when she was _just_ starting to get turned on...

 

They even seemed perkier than hers, somehow, despite everything she'd ever been told about gravity and it's effects.

 

They were perfect, in every sense of the word. How could she resist them? She'd have to be _straight_.

 

And if there was one thin-

 

“Summer? You having fun up there?” Raven asked, her head tilted slightly, and Summer snapped out of her reverie.

 

“Oh, uh...” She chuckled uneasily. “Just fine, babe. Now...” She whispered, slipping back into dom mode. “Tell me where you want me to touch first, hm?”

 

“Pretty sure you already chose the first spot..” She said, smirking and taking a deep breath. Summer's blush only widened. “Buuuuuuuuuuut.... I think I know the second.” She pressed her hips upwards, and Summer nodded.

 

She crawled down her lover's body, getting a few good gropes in along the way and further frustrating Raven.

 

She leaned close to kiss at her thigh, lingering long enough for Raven to feel her grin against her skin before flitting away to suck gently on a bit of skin from the opposite thigh.

 

Raven sighed contentedly, though Summer could hear a note of the frustration she was holding back coming through in it.

 

“Yknow... the sooner you beg me-”

 

“Summer, please?” Raven asked, pressing her hips forward and rubbing her lips against Summer's.

 

Summer sighed, pulling back a bit. “Could you at least let me finish the sentence before you decide to give in?”

 

Raven grinned. “Heh, sorry. You know I don't really get into the teasing stuff... but I'll try.”

 

Summer shot up to give her a quick peck, their lips touching for the briefest of moments before Summer was once again kissing at her thighs.

 

Raven groaned as the slow kisses turned into trailing her tongue across each individual muscle, the small, hot trail moving tortuously slowly across her thighs again and again before finally, blessedly touching her folds.

 

And then Summer moved upward, bringing her hands into it to gently hold her clit in place as she gave it a light flick with her tongue.

 

Raven whimpered. “Summer...”

 

Summer just chuckled. “You're getting better at begging....” She took Raven's clit into her mouth and sucked softly on it.

 

Raven groaned, pressing her hips against the smaller woman, and she can feel Summer grin around her.

 

And then the teasing starts again, somehow going even slower, and Raven is whimpering.

 

She needs this, needs Summer to take her, to give her the pleasure her body is screaming for...

 

And Summer seems to pick up on that, giving her thighs a final kiss before licking a slow stripe up and down the center of Raven's core.

 

“P... please, Summer...” Raven groans, and Summer smiles against her skin.

 

“There's that note of desperation I wanted to hear. Try not to scream too loud, okay?”

 

Raven grits her teeth and suddenly Summer's tongue is everywhere.

 

She's licking and sucking at her clit one moment, and thrashing around inside her the next.

 

Raven is vaguely aware of Summer's fingers roughly thrusting in and out of her ass, and for a brief moment she wonders when that started but then every muscle in her body seems to clench at once, and everything darkens...before light exploded back into her life, everything seeming more vibrant, each color standing out even more as her muscles all let go, her mind reeling with the pleasure.

 

She can barely register Summer's chuckle, or the gentle licks that come as she winds down, her pants slowly turning into shaky breathing as Summer cleans her of every drop.

 

Summer's hands gently caress her ass as she cleans her, the slow licks only serving to emphasize her aftershocks.

 

After a few moments, she takes a shaky breath and speaks, her mouth feeling strangely dry. “Summer... come here? I think I'm done for the night...”

 

Summer chuckled, but rose to nuzzle into her neck nonetheless. “Done for the night, hm? It's not even noon...”

 

Rave gave her a light swat on the ass, and Summer arched her back, giving an exaggerated moan.

 

Raven rolled her eyes. “Well, whether I'm done for the night or just for the morning, I'm tired. I want to fall asleep with my wife in my arms.”

 

They went into nearly identical giggles at that, and Summer brushes her lips against the love of her life's.

 

She expected a short, quick kiss... but Raven squeezes her close and deepens it, her tongue going down her throat and her hands roaming her body.

 

Raven pulls back to smirk at Summer's flushed face and small pants. “What, you didn't think I'd leave you hanging, did you?”

 

Summer shakes her head eagerly and leans in for another kiss, but Raven shakes her head, grinning.

 

“Mm... nope. I'd kiss you, but I have to pay you back for that teasing _somehow_.”

 

Summer gives an exaggerated whimper, and Raven rolls her eyes.. before bringing a hand around the back of Summer's head and pulling her to her breast.

 

Summer's mouth is warm and wet and oh so distracting, but she focuses on the task at hand.

 

She trails a hand down her lover's body, gently pushing a finger into her and feeling her clench around her almost immediately.

 

She chuckles and presses a second in. “Well... if you're this close already... guess there's no time to waste teasing, hm?”

 

She skips the usual slow, gentle buildup in favor of the long, smooth thrusts Summer loves once she starts to get close, and Summer gives an appreciative moan.

 

The smaller girl's mouth on her breast is stirring up all kinds of feelings, but she pushes those aside even as Summer pulls away to moan, giving a final clench on her fingers and shoving their lips together.

 

Raven pulls her close as she comes, their kisses muffling her moans and her hands helping extend and emphasize the aftershocks as she came down.

 

By the time they pulled apart, Summer's breath was ragged, coming in short pants, and she was glaring at Raven... though she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

 

“Just... just a nap, huh?” Summer panted, and Raven grinned.

 

“Sorry, hon. Couldn't resist.”

 

Summer pushed her onto the be and nuzzled into her neck, kissing gently at the lovebites she'd left on her.

 

Raven smiled and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close and enjoying the casual contact.

 

“Raven?” She murmured into her neck. “I love you.”

 

Raven squeezed her a bit tighter, sighing contentedly to herself.

 

“I love you too.”

 

And they drifted off, each of them feeling utterly content with life.


End file.
